


Just the Two of Us

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-22
Updated: 2002-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex enjoy some quality time together.  Schmoopage up the ole wazoo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

## Just the Two of Us

by Lunar Plutonian

[]()

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the "Smallville" television show, and any copyright violation is purely unintentional. 

NOTE: This isn't a story as such. I just wanted to write a simple fluff piece that shows the boys relaxing and enjoying one another's company. Total Schmoopage. Also, I realize that if I continue to develop my storyline along these lines, my fictional universe will differ in many respects from the one of "Smallville" proper, but so what? 

It was a beautiful summer night in June when Lex drove his car up to the Kent Farm and parked it in the driveway. Clark had called asking him to come over for a little bit. His parents were going to be gone for a few hours, and Clark wanted to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. 

Clark's boyfriend. Lex Luthor was Clark's boyfriend. Lex had always had everything a guy could ever possibly want, but when he thought of himself as Clark's boyfriend, it sounded far more awesome than anything he could ever deserve. 

Lex went up to Clark's loft, where Clark was looking at the sky through his telescope. "Hey, angel-boy!" 

Clark looked up and smiled. "Your latest addition to the list of annoying pet-names for me? I was only just starting to get used to 'Clarkbar!'" 

Lex grinned. He knew Clark loved it when Lex called him "Clarkbar." Clark went back to peering through the telescope. "Anything interesting in the sky tonight?" 

Clark looked up at him, positively beaming with enthusiasm. "Just the most kick-ass view of Venus I've ever seen!" He moved aside so that Lex could look, which Lex did. Sure enough, there was Venus in all her phosphorescent brilliance. 

"Awesome." Lex had seen Venus through a telescope before, but back then, it hadn't been something a guy like Clark was sharing with him. 

"Isn't it, though?" Clark was infectiously giddy. 

Lex lifted his head up from the eyepiece. "Does your interest in astronomy have anything to do with your being an alien?" 

Clark was silent for a moment. Back in the early days of their relationship after stopping the CarBot, Clark had had a confession of sorts he had felt the need to tell Lex. Lex had known this would be a big deal for Clark because the boy had been getting that adorable boo-ha face he would always get when his hyperactive conscience was nagging at him. Lex had found it sweet and touching that Clark had actually thought Lex losing his hair in the meteor-shower disaster had been his fault. Lex had tried to be flippant about it, asking, "Did you sneak up behind me and rip out my hair with your toddler super-strength? No, you didn't, ergo, not your fault." Of course, Clark had responded by bursting into guilty tears. Weepy fellow for a guy with all kinds of super-powers, Lex had thought, but I guess I wouldn't have it any other way. It had taken an entire half-hour of cuddling and whispered soothing words and running his fingers through Clark's jet-black hair to calm Clark down. 

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Clark finally responded, looking wistfully up into the sky. "That ship certainly had the ability to travel faster than light, so sometimes I wonder which one of those stars was my home, and might it wink out of the sky someday when the light catches up with the Earth?" 

"You know your home-world's sun went nova?" 

"Just a feeling. Or maybe it's what I want to believe. Why did my original parents send me away? Were they forced to? Or maybe I was some kind of embarrassment to them, maybe an illegitimate child born to a member of some royal family." 

Lex took a step towards Clark and put his arms around his boyfriend. "Clark, don't ever think like that. How could they not have realized what a special, wonderful child they had? I know they did, and that's why they wanted to save you, so you could live the life you deserve to have." 

Clark held Lex close. "Well, I'm here with you now, so they got their wish, I guess." Lex melted into the embrace with a warm glow in his jaded heart. "I just wish I knew more about where I came from and why I'm here. And about my species. I guess I agree with you about how my people are the genetic ancestors of people here. And what you found out about my pheromones probably means that it's normal for me to be bisexual. It's weird, now, walking down the halls in school, noticing both girls and guys. I like to torment Whitney every now and then when he's not with Lana by shooting him a sly smile when he looks in my direction. It's damn funny how fast he looks away! Poor guy, I think he traumatized himself by giving in to the desire to grab my ass that one time." 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't think I've ever told you how much I like the sound of your voice." 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh. It's beautifully sonorous. Hypnotic, really. Sometimes I feel like I could listen to you talk for hours. Even when it's about another guy grabbing your ass." 

Clark gently pulled away from Lex and looked into his boyfriend's eyes with a wide smile. "Seriously? I always wanted to tell you what a sexy voice you have. Even before I could admit I was in love with you, I had to admit to myself that I found you attractive. That way I could tell myself it was just a confused teenager thing. But how could I deny the attraction when you'd walk into the Beanery, call out my name with that voice, and then I'd get all wobbly in the knees?" 

"Wobbly, huh?" Lex smiled wickedly. "I know how to make you wobbly, alright!" Lex poked his fingers into Clark's sides and moved them around probingly. 

"Ha-ha-hee-hee! Oh God, hm-hm-ha! Not this again! Ha-ha-ha. Lex, stop it!" 

Lex had learned from experience that when Clark said "Stop it!" he meant "More!" Lex continued tickling Clark while maneuvering the squealing teenager over to the sleeping bag on an air-mattress and "forcing" him down. Clark could overpower Lex with is pinky-finger if he chose, but he was co-operating fully. Lex straddled the faux-helpless Clark, unbuttoned Clark's red flannel shirt, and tickled the boy's exposed sides full on. Ever since they had started having sex, Clark had discovered that now that he was getting some, his control over his enormous strength had improved dramatically, enough so that he could even play a guitar now without breaking the strings. So Lex could tickle Clark to his heart's content without Clark losing control. Clark laughed and writhed and play-acted begging Lex for mercy but never thrashed in a way that would endanger Lex. 

Within minutes, Clark was sweating up a storm. Lex inhaled Clark's irresistible natural scent; now that he was use to it, he could handle the effects better. They would certainly make love that night, but they didn't need to start in right away. Lex climbed down from Clark, slid his hands under Clark's open shirt, and held his lover close as he swooned headily. Clark sighed with deep satisfaction. 

"Oh, Lex, I've been meaning to tell you. Pete knows about us now." 

"What made you decide to tell him?" 

"He figured it out. I was talking about you one time and he looked me in the eye and said, 'You and Luthor are doin' the nasty, aren't you?' I couldn't insult him by lying to him, so I admitted it. He said he suspected when I started spending so much time with you, but what clinched it was the 'goofy-ass grin' he said I was walking around with, which seems to have appeared right around the time you and I started 'doin' the nasty.'" 

"Interesting. Is he okay with it?" 

"He seemed to be after I assured him I wasn't going to start listening to campy musicals and going around saying 'FAB-u-luth!'" 

"Good, 'cause if you went all twink on me, I might just have to go and seduce Whitney!" 

"Sure, you could just walk up to Whit and say, 'Clarkbar tells me you're a real good ass-grabber. Is that true?'" They both cracked up at the thought of the resulting look on Whitney's face. 

For a while they just lay there, the sound of crickets accompanying one of those beautiful silences that spoke volumes. Lex thought about how much he had changed since Clark had become a part of his life and his new mission in life to make the world a better place. It felt good to care about someone other than himself; it was as if he felt human for the first time since the meteor shower that had changed him. He had even started making significant donations to worthwhile causes such as Oxfam. His father wouldn't have had minded were it not for the fact that Lex had made his donations anonymously. As far as Lionel Luthor was concerned, charitable donations were for good PR and photo opportunities. When the elder Luthor had demanded to know what had gotten into Lex, Lex had said, "Number One, the money I donated was mine out of pocket, so it's not your problem. Number Two, you will never, ever understand, so don't even try." Lionel Luthor had simply shaken his head in disgust and left the room, probably assuming this had been Lex's latest attempt at yanking his father's chain. But even though it would have been best had he completely concealed his philanthropy, he hadn't been able to resist the urge to mention it in passing to Clark, whose eyes, of course, had lit up instantly with approval and admiration. 

Even more significant was something he hadn't mentioned to Clark, namely his going back over his past and making amends where possible to people he had wronged when said wronging hadn't been part of business or payback for something wrong done to him. Letting Clark know about that would mean he would have to hear details about Lex's sordid past, and Clark's attitude towards that was always, "It won't help you to keep dwelling on that stuff, so let's not talk about it anymore." Lex would have enough money to buy out his father's shares of LuthorCorp if he had $1,000 for every time he had heard "Who are you, and what have you done with Lex Luthor?" in the past month or so. 

Yes, the son of Lionel Luthor was heading back towards the light, and it was all because of his beloved Clarkbar. But he sadly wondered if it was all enough. Even with only the most subtle cues, Clark could always tell when something was making Lex feel sad. He pulled very slightly away so that he could look into Lex's eyes, his own filled with tender concern that Lex knew would make lying or avoiding the truth impossible. "What's wrong, Lex?" 

"Clark, I know you're in love with me, but do you....do you, I mean, actually like me?" 

Clark kissed him gently on the mouth. "Oh Lex, I wish you'd stop this business of thinking you're not likable, and not lovable. You so are, and I DO like you , and love you. Never, ever doubt that." Clark looked mournfully off into the night outside the loft window. "And it makes me sad that you find it so hard to like yourself." Clark moved closer to Lex and put the tip of his nose to Lex's, his eyes full of all that innocent sincerity. "Couldn't you at least try?" 

Dammit, Lex thought, only Clark can get me blinking back tears like this! "Yeah, I could at least try." After all, anything that made Clark sad was utterly unacceptable. 

"Excellent!" Clark switched on a dime from mopey to beaming, taking Lex with him. "You are such an awesome guy, and I hope you learn that someday soon." Clark started unbuttoning Lex's shirt. "In fact, why don't we start the first lesson right now?" 

Lex's erection was instantaneous. "School is now in session!" Within minutes their clothes were off and they were making hot, primal, sensual love. 

* * *

Clark lost track of time as he and Lex held one another on the sleeping bag in the full glow of post-love-making. He realized that before his parents got home, his sleeping bag would require some fast laundering. If his parents got back while it was still in the washer or dyer, he could simply tell them he had spilled grape soda on it; believable, because his teenage clumsiness always had him spilling and breaking things. For the longest time, Clark had thought he would never be able to enjoy the beautiful things in life because of who and what he was. Lex had changed all that. And without a doubt, he knew he had changed Lex. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah, Clarkbar?" 

"I know I don't usually encourage you to talk about your past, but I'd like to know something." Lex tensed up a bit beside Clark. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. It's just that I know that you're a different guy now than the guy I pulled out of that car back in October. Even before our argument over Dr. Hamilton. When do you think you first noticed yourself changing?" 

Lex relaxed again and pulled back a bit so that he could look Clark in the eyes. "Remember when you went to Metropolis to investigate my past with that Club Zero business?" 

How could Clark have forgotten that? Finding out about the details of Lex's sordid past had been so heartbreaking. "Yeah, I remember that." 

"I thought the hurt and disappointment in your eyes was going to kill me that next day. I was convinced you were about to call me all kinds of names and then cut me loose. Instead, you told me that your investigations verified your suspicions that I had never really had a real friend. Then you hugged me and told me you wanted to be that friend I never had. Had I not been made of sterner stuff than that, I really think I would have started bawling like a little kid. My lips were so close to your face. It was only how much the friendship and loyalty you were pledging meant to me that kept me from kissing you." 

Clark blushed, the way he did at least once every time he and Lex seriously talked. "Yeah, that probably would have been bad timing. I would have liked it sure enough, but then I don't think I would have been ready to deal with liking something like that." Clark squirmed with pleasure as Lex started stroking his right nipple. "Mmmm." Clark paused for a moment. "Lex, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm so sorry I made you think I hated you back when we were fighting over that Dr. Hamilton stuff. Without the particle beam, we wouldn't have been able to stop the CarBot. And I do sleep a lot easier at night knowing that you're having your employees comb the county for those meteor-fragments just for me. I just want you to realize that you can get things done without hurting or threatening people. Do you have any idea how much natural charm you have, Lex? Jeez, you could sell a dozen air-conditioners to an Eskimo when you turn it up full blast!" 

Now it was Lex's turn to blush. It was a damn hard thing to do, but those few times he succeeded, Clark would always think, Score one for the geeky farmboy! "Don't be sorry, angel-boy. I needed you to emotionally knock some sense into me. That was the week the New Lex was born. And the week that Clark and Lex became Clex." 

"After having sex!" Lex rolled his eyes, and was probably suppressing an "Oh puh-leeeeze, Mary!" Even though Clark knew that was an expression commonly used by gay and bi guys, he had made it clear to Lex that he did not appreciate being called by a girl's name. 

"Anyway," Lex continued, "I guess I haven't told you yet that Hamilton is willing to work with me again. With that $10,000 I gave him that one time, he's well on his way to discovering what those meteor-rocks are made of. He might even discover a new element or two for the Periodic Table." 

"Will you have it named after you?" 

"No, no, and FUCK no! I won't have my name on anything that hurts you, Clark. Something like 'Hamiltonium' would suit me just fine. If my name ends up on the Periodic Table, I want it to be for something that brings something good into the world. Of course, I might just name it 'Clarkbarrium!'" 

"Ack! You wouldn't dare! Then I'd have to go and discover one and call it 'Sexylexyum.'" Clark smiled suggestively at his older boyfriend. "Emphasis on the 'Yum!'" 

"Oh my," Lex said with one of those red-hot wry grins. "We just might end up getting the poor, old Periodic Table banned from high-school classrooms!" 

"I don't think Pete would mind. His inability to memorize the Periodic Table got him a C for the quarter in his chemistry class last fall!" 

"He couldn't memorize the Periodic Table?" Lex asked incredulously, then bit his lip, probably berating himself for saying something that might sound like a dig at Clark's friend. It brought a smile to Clark's heart how Lex would go out of his way to make a good impression on Pete and Chloe just because they were Clark's friends. 

"Actually, I think he could. He just has really terrible study habits. I walked in on him one time trying to study while listening to Pearl Jam cranked up on his stereo!" After a few minutes of silence, Clark pulled away from Lex. "My parents will be home soon enough that we should probably get dressed now." 

"And the sleeping bag's going to need some flash-laundering, I'll bet." 

"Uh, yeah." Clark blushed again. 

"Please tell me you have a better poker-face than that when you're talking to your parents." 

"Yeah, I do, but I think my mother suspects something. My father is probably in denial." When they finished getting dressed, Clark looked Lex in the eye. "But if they ever do find out, they're gonna find out fast that nothing's going to keep me from you. And I'm 16, age of consent, so if I want to make passionate monkey-love to a billionaire's mondo-seriously hot 22-year-old son, they can't even send the cops after you!" 

Lex sat down on a bail of hay. "You'd defy your parents for me?" Clark's heart warmed as he saw Lex processing the realization yet again of how much his teenage boyfriend loved him. 

Clark sat down next to Lex and grabbed his boyfriend into a tight embrace. "I'd defy the whole fucking world for you, Lex." The two lovers kissed long and deeply. After four minutes of that, Clark pulled away, got up, and walked toward a guitar case propped up against the wall. "Remember how I told you now that I'm getting' all this Lex-Lovin', I've been able to control my strength almost like a normal human? Well, not only can I play the guitar without breaking any strings, I can finally play a song without totally butchering it." 

"Well then, let's hear it." 

Clark was positively giddy as he opened the case, pulled out the guitar, and sat down next to Lex. He had been practicing this song after learning the basic chords for a week until he could play it flawlessly from beginning to end. The song was Beethoven's "Ode to Joy." Clark swallowed his nervousness and started playing slowly, speeding up gradually with perfect precision as he saw the enraptured look in Lex's eyes. Before he knew it, he had played the song far better than he ever had during his practice sessions. 

"Ode to Joy," Lex said. "Interesting choice." 

"I knew that was the song I wanted to play for you when I heard first heard it on the instruction tape. I was already familiar with the full orchestral version, and it spelled out better than words ever could how I felt that time back during the CarBot crisis when you told me how much you love me and that you wanted to be part of my life even if we never had sex or anything like that." Clark inwardly winced at how sappy that sounded. But it didn't matter; it was the truth, after all. 

Lex's face lit up like the Fourth of July. "How long did it take you to learn that?" 

"After learning the chords, about a week. Eight days, actually." 

Lex's eyes widened. "When I was learning guitar-playing for a music class back in boarding school, it took me a month to learn how to play a very bad version of 'Chopsticks!' When I played it for my father, he looked at me sternly and told me never to play that for him again." 

Clark cracked up but abruptly stopped himself. "I'm sorry, Lex. It's just that it's amazing how your father is...." 

"Such an un-fucking-believable flaming asshole?" 

Clark resumed his laughter. "I was going to say ' So consistent,' but that'll do, too, I suppose." Lex brushed his hand through Clark's hair over his right ear. He apparently really liked it when he managed to make Clark laugh with his blunt cynicism. Clark got up and returned the guitar to its case. There was something he needed to ask Lex, and now seemed as good a time as any. 

"Lex, I know that you weren't happy about it at all when your father sent you here to Smallville to manage the ole crap-factory. Are you planning on leaving in the near future?" Clark braced himself for the answer. 

"Go where and do what, Clarkbar? Smallville is home, now. But after you graduate from the University of Metropolis, we can go anywhere you want. Unless it's someplace really crappy, like ecologically-devastated Eastern Europe. Ah fuck it, I'd even follow you there, I suppose." 

Clark's heart fluttered. "You really think we'll be together that long? Don't get me wrong, I hope we do." 

"Like I said when we first became friends, Clark, you and I have a destiny together. Nothing can change that." After that, Lex got up from the hey-bail, walked over to Clark, and they simply held each other for the next ten minutes. 

"Lex," Clark finally said, "I think it's time I got the sleeping-bag into the wash. My parents will be home in about half an hour." 

Lex reluctantly pulled away and looked longingly at Clark. "God, how I love you, Clark." 

"I love you, too, Lex." 


End file.
